


Fated Together

by Cooky21



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Park Seonghwa, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Bangtan Boys | BTS, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Reincarnation, Romance, Self-Harm, Soul Selling, Soul-Searching, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cooky21/pseuds/Cooky21
Summary: kim taehyung, a bullied college student, is transmigrated to the ancient times. and that too in the body of a neglected son of a noble family. leaving behind his friends, who had always tried their best to protect him. the most innocent being to be known.jeon jungkook, the most powerful and feared king of his time, happens to come across taehyung.will tae have to face hardships here too or someone would protect him and pamper him with the most love he had ever received in his life?but like the sayin goes, "nothing lasts forever."
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 12





	1. Attention!

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! so this is my first work and i hope you all will enjoy it. This is a fictional work so please go along with whatever shit happens. and also it's my first time writing so some things might not make sense to you

this will be taking place in ancient goryeo. i am not a specialist in writing such stories so some things might not make sense.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some sneak peak into their backgrounds

"Ayo tae!" seonghwa wrapped an arm around taehyung's neck. they were currently at the college's gate waiting for the last couple to arrive. "hey hwa!" no one and i mean no one could resist tae's boxy smile. seeing the smile both hongjoong and seonghwa smiled back. their this friend was what would be the definition of a child. he was innocent, would help anyone. he just can't resist sitting there and ignoring someone who is in need of help. also this child was really joyous. he would beam up upon seeing attractive things. if this was an A.B.O verse then he would definitely be an omega. so the couple they were waiting for are yoongi and jimin.   
'hello everyone!" "you're late." hwa replied to jimin in an angry mother tone. he wasn't the eldest in them but he sure know how to play the role of a mother. "no we're not." jimin said while looking around him as if showing the students roaming around. "u know what are time is. not theirs." they had set a specific time to meet at the gate and the yoonmin couple seemed to have gotten late accordingly. seeing the pout on his baby's face, yoongi step up and said, "ok we're late. sorry. now let's go." seeing hwa huff, tae chuckled mostly to himself. his friends never failed to entertain him. 

the stepped in the college and here's where they part. while yoongi and hongjoong were sophomores the other three were freshmen. yoonmin's relationship goes as back as 2 years, seongjoong's relationship is one year old. tae is jiin's bestie since forever so that's how he met the other group or else he would have been a forever loner. that's what his bullies say. his friemds would always step forward for him and protect him. they know taehyung. he's not strong like them. they know how this bullying had damaged him. jimin had cried when he found the lifeless eyes of his bestie. taehyung was more like a brother to jimin and same goes for the other side. it wasn't only the lifeless eyes of his, it was also how tae had given up. how he let himself be lured into the darkness. it took great effort to bring back the smile that is on his face. 

"don't forget to meet up in the lunch time." hongjoong exclaimed as they went their ways. 

and the day went as usual except that tae's bullies didn't attack him. soon lunchtime came. jimin and tae exited their class and headed towards the group's meeting point. hwa would already be there as his class was near it. the point was outside the library. as they were on their way, one of tae's bully hurried towards them. as soon as they both saw him, jimin used himself as a shield for taehyung. "what do u want? leave him alone." jimin pat out with immense hate. "i won't do anything i promise." now this was truly unexpected. but jimin won't let his guards down. "i just need taehyung's help. jack is injured so we need his help." "then go to the nurse's office, idiot." taehyung couldn't speak. "there's no one there." that can't be possible. one must be there. "taehyung help jack, please. if u did so then we would never hurt u promise." now tae being tae, was innocent, and believed everything. he was getting freedom offer. 'o-ok" "TAE! no!" jimin shouted in disbelief. "but jimin i can be free." tae whispered in his ear. "then i'm coming too."

and so like this both followed the bully into an empty class, but upon reaching there, they saw jack who didn't look like injured. 

"wha-?" tae's word wasn't even comlete when he was pushed forward onto the ground. "TAE! let me go, bastard!" jimin's arms were held behind his back by one of the bullies. "taehyung, taehyung. tsk, tsk tsk. i knew u were stupid but his? how could u even believe everything." and that's when taehyung realized his grave mistake and this is also when everything went downfall. 

they beated the. both of them. jimin because he was trying to break free and tae because he was their target. but this time they went over board. jack punched tae and threw him toward the teacher's desk. tae hit his waist hard and groaned fro the immense pain. his face was bloody with a black eye and many yellow and purple bruises. they beat him to pulp. once they finished they left the room with a unconscious tae on the floor and a weak jimin who struggled his way towards tae. he wiped the blood from his lips and kneeled down to tae due to weakness. "t-tae, tae.." we weakly called out to tae while tapping his shoulder. once not getting a reply his heart picked a beat. worst scenarios appearing. he could also feel himself losing conscious but before that he was successful in calling yoongi. 

"hey baby. where are u guys? we're waiting." "sir. charles' designing class...tae...help...hu..." he couldn't continue as he too went limp. 

the group hurried towards the class. and their faces paled and hearts picked a beat when they saw their friends, unconscious on the ground, blood covering them. "TAE! JIMIN!" the checked their pulses and hurriedly carried them on their backs. hwa and called an ambulance while yoongi carried jimin on his back and hongjoong tae on his back. once the ambulance arrived everyone crowded together. the patients were quickly put on stretchers. 

they quickly arrived in the hospital. after an hour the doctors told them the news. "jimin did not receive much damage so he has regained conscious, as for taehyung." "what abt him?" hwa was dying of worry. "he's in a coma." that was a major shock. hwa burst into taers, while hongjoong comforted him and yoongi clenched his jaw. he needed answers on who really did this. went as far as putting tae into a coma. but the biggest challenge for now was telling jimin the news. the news that his brother has went into a coma. 

yoongi entered the room and jimin smiled lightly because of the cut on his lips. yoongi bit his lips, he knew he can't do this but he had to. "u ok baby?" he gently touched jimin's cheek rubbing his thumb ever so lightly, "m'fine." jimin leaned into the touch and smiled. he was a literal angel inn yoongi's life. "where tae? is he ok?" this was it. yoongi really didn't have the heart. and so he remained silent which alternatively let jimin to panic. " yoongs...is he ok?" yoongi lowered his head. "he...he..' "he what?!" jimin can't take it. "he's in coma!" yoongi blurted it out in one go. and it was as if jimin's soul left his body. he slumped in his seat and whispered a low "no." he couldn't believe his ears. his lil bro, the smiling sunshine, was fighting for his life. "jimin-" " i need time...alone." and yoongi abide to his request. he exited the room much to his desire to comfort his boyfriend. 

in another room was tae fighting for his life. in this world he had loosen conscious and was in a coma but in another world he had opened his eyes and exclaimed, 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	3. Concubine Kim

His chocolate brow eyes opened, gazing over the polished wood furniture. eyebrows knitted in confusion while empty gazes linger around trying to make out the sense of his surrounding.   
"Ugh...what..." he questioned himself. once his vision cleared out and the pain in his body and mid subdued a bit, he was startled upon seeing, what looked like an ancient surrounding.  
"is this some type of prank?" he stood up only to stumble and be bewildered upon finding himself dressed in lavish robes. Green robes, embroided with beautiful patterns of flowers, covering his body, a belt of seemingly darker color hugging his slim waist. the weight of the dress was a bit heavy on him but he managed to stand up and walk on weak legs till the small mirror sitting on the wooden table.   
"it's really me! but what's this place?!" he wanted to be free and be in his jimin's arms. those warm, comfy arms of his brother hugging him and protecting him from the worldly beasts.   
"Concubine Kim, may i enter?" taehyung looked over the paper door that itself was pretty. tho simple the red branches painted on, with cherry blossoms falling, it left him in awe.   
but now wasn't a time to be aweing over such things. greater matters were at hand. Just like this, "Concubine Kim?" was it him? or was it someone...else? Because surely, he had seen his own face in the mirror. The same smooth, tan skin with the chocolate eyes. those pink, soft lips, looking ever so kissable. but even though it was him, it wasn't. the eyes he saw in the mirror were calm and fearless. It wasn't his eyes. this place he was in was powerful, he felt it. the real him wasn't anything like this. the him, was weak, born to be bullied and taunted. the him was alone without anyone but only his brother, who also at times left him. but taehyung wouldn't whine about it because he knew he wasn't in the place to. his only brother had a life to enjoy and he can't hold him back from it.   
"Um, y-yes, u may." he was a bit surprised that he managed to speak in the ancient tone. His mind and mouth seemed to have worked on their own.   
In came an eunuch, dressed in a dull red dress, with was pretty simple if compared to taehyung's, but it was the official eunuch attire. bowing his head he then grazed over at taehyung, who now was referred as a concubine. "Concubine Kim, are u feeling alright?" tho his face appeared to be in worry his eyes told how calm he was.   
"y-yes. yes i'm just fine. maybe a bit more rest." taehyung still felt weak and also didn't have any energy to look at the man. he was generally shocked to figure out that he was in a royal palace and that too as a concubine. well, a male concubine. he sat down back at the bed that was also soft and in silk covers. he had his head down and wanted the man to go away. but after few minutes found him still there. "why are u still here? go outside." the man bowed and then went out.   
Taehyung sighed. he needed to get his mind together. "ugh, now what? what is this place? why am i here? where's jiminie? i want him.." with the final thought he laid down and closed his eyes as his mind went on playing the memories. but he scowled, as the memories were mostly, more than half of them, were foreign. in those memories he found the images of the palace and various people. his mind couldn't process any dialogues in it but he still found what the feels were in the memory. and he himself was very familiar to some of them. he felt pain, all while love for loved ones too. the love was similar to how much he loved his brother. brotherly was what he felt. he also felt warmness towards the particular brother in the memories who wasn't jimin. he also felt helplessness in there.   
"what do i do?" he curled up as he groaned and mocked himself for his sick fate. he was overly done. he didn't wanted to feel and think. wanted to be numb. maybe it was that he was caught in moment but he had decided to go numb. he felt as his body loosened and his mind went blank. he felt his heart too, go numb. he remembered what jimin had said to him before.   
'Taehyung... don't u ever lose hope. i know u are tired but...please. i'm begging u because u are like my heart's other half. i want my lil brother to feel those beautiful emotions. i know i'm failing in doing that but have faith in me because I'll go far just for u to be happy...I promised mom and dad...but don't u ever go numb. don't u EVER let yourself go numb. because once u go numb, it would be far from saving your soul. far from coming back. back to me, in my arms and back to the world, the light."  
he choked out a mocking chuckle. "haha look at yourself, kim taehyung. u are doing exactly what your brother BEGGED u not to! and u are ignoring his plea just because u are so weak and pathetic to not stand for yourself."   
silence enveloped the room.  
"but...yea i'm weak and pathetic! yea i'm turning a blind eye to his plea..so what! i'm gonna do what i want now. I'm also tired so it's only fair if i get a break and go numb. plus...being numb is more relaxing, easy and makes me feel more at ease. not having to fear about being hurt. i don't care about anything now. not even about...jimin." as soon as he said those words alone he muttered a lone 'sorry'. but to whom and what for? he didn't know or maybe he did but he wouldn't care to know. because this would be the last time he would be sorry for anything.


	4. Meeting

Who knows how long it had been since he came here. taehyung estimated, maybe a week or two. and he would with whole confidence say that he was bored as hell. this place was too plain and political for his poor mind and delicate body.   
after having coming here, he examined himself and his this self was more beautiful than his that self. this body did not having as many scars as he did and nor was this body really thin, showing signs of starving. now in the modern time, it wasn't that he was poor, it was just that he went on extreme diet and at some point did end up in hospital. but looking at his this ancient self, he would say the owner took well-care of themselves.   
"I would definitely feel bad if I went to my habits and ruin this beautiful body." he thought as he roamed in the garden. with all his servants and the eunuch behind him. he actually felt annoyed with them following him everywhere. he knew they had to but he wanted some privacy, if they knew what it was.   
So he turned around and spoke, "I suggest that you all leave me alone for now. I'm just roaming around here and you all can see me from there", he pointed to one end of the garden," so now you all can go."   
they were all really shocked but they still complied. it wasn't that they were shocked that tae instructed them to leave him alone. it was that taehyung's now personality was a huge difference from the one they had witnessed. before taehyung would always be really quiet, not like leaving his room, let alone want to walk in such a beautiful garden.   
"hey do u think that the fever made concubine Kim like this?" one servant whispered to other. "maybe. but Concubine Kim was always in his room, so i think Concubine Kim was always thinking abt changing himself in a better one." they followed the said man with their eyes. and their hearts skipped a bit when they noticed the small, pretty smile on taehyung's face.   
In the light, falling on him and the shadow of this fallen hair casted upon his face. The way the light hits his face and makes his brown eyes shine was truly a magnificent sight. his slender hands caressed a small, fragrant flower while his pretty, angelic smile danced on his face.   
their hearts skipped a bit when they looked at the angel before them. and secretly, in their hearts they wished for their master to be always happy like this. they felt that this taehyung would change all of their life and bring prosperity and happiness in the kingdom.   
"I just hope that the other concubines stop harrassing him . it is merely because of them that Concubine Kim was like that before." A servant spoke but quickly put her head down when the eunuch glared at her.   
They were just silently watching taehyung from afar but when they heard the sound of heavy and strong footsteps their hearts skipped a beat due to fear. because they knew very well of these footsteps. they were of no other than the Emperor Jeon Jungkook. he had his generals and servants behind him as he himself had the layer of grace with him.   
" Long Live the Emperor!" they all bowed to him but he payed no heed to them. he was just abt to walk away when a question arose in his mind.   
"Which Concubine's servants are you? and where is the Concubine?"   
"Your highness, we are Concubine Kim's servants and he is there in the garden looking at the flowers to refresh his mind."   
After getting his desired answer he looked over too and his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the same magnificent sight. instructing the same to his servants he walked off alone towards taehyung, who thankfully was not too engrossed in his activity.   
But when he looked over at the man, his heart too skipped a beat. was it from fear? he thought but he was quick in greeting the emperor.   
"Long Live the Emperor." jungkook nodded to that as a greeting.   
"May I ask Concubine Kim what he is doing alone here, leaving his servants behind?" he walked forward with taehyung behind. and thank god he was behind because he was dying due to how nervous and scared he was. this was the emperor, he can not act differently. he must seem royal and elegant infront of the man. With his servants, he sometimes did joke around and talked casually but not now.   
"This Concubine merely wanted some alone time."   
"But you do know why the servant are with you and still you.." the man looked back at taehyung and the latter was so nervous and scared that you could clearly see it on his face. but jungkook just chuckled lowly and taehyung was captivated by that smile.   
"I..I um"  
"Don't worry Concubine Kim. I wasn't talking seriously. Apologies if I made you scared, that wasn't my intention." in taehyung's thoughts the emperor was not so up tight as he had thought.   
and to response taehyung just sighed in relief and shook his head. but he also unconsciously smiled. he just had a habit due to the time he spend with jimin. it wasn't his usual box smile. he just smiled small but it actually took away the emperor's breath away. So he again turned around and started walking. they walked a bit when suddenly jungkook stopped at a pond. taehyung looked over the glistening, clean water with fishes inside too. He so badly wanted to put his hand inside the cool water and feel it. and maybe jungkook did see through him, that he crouched down and put his hand inside the water with taehyung happily following his pursuit.   
"Concubine Kim seems to really like such relaxing activities." and taehyung nodded.   
if taehyung was worried abt acting weird infront of jungkook then it was useless because now when the emperor talked to him, he was supposed to reply and not nod his head. when jungkook crouched down to touch the water, he had to wait for jungkook's order that he could do it too but he immediately went in. but no worries, because in jungkook's eyes, taehyung had that childish and innocent air on him. so with a small smile he too just continued it.   
" Can Concubine Kim tell me if this desire for such things is since childhood or not?"  
and taehyung thought back to the time jimin would make him indulge in such activities to help him and make him less depressed.   
"It certainly is since childhood, Your Highness."   
"I see."   
And just like that they spend their first time together. Due to some court work jungkook left and taehyung too. but he wasn't aware of the danger he had to face here too. as soon as he was alone, in his room, away from all the people, the light in his eyes died, the small smile on his face fell in a straight line and that innocent air around him vanished.   
he had thought that the previous person was cheerful because of what he felt in his memories but that was wrong. that person was also numb just like how taehyung had became now. all those smiles were an act. because now taehyung was far from happiness, his feelings were caged and he was numb. he kept an act on thinking he was playing the role of the previous person but he was not. and if only taehyung knew, then maybe his soul wouldn't have shattered more and he wouldn't have to face the problems and dangers of the future because his innocent act had caught the emperor's eye and someone else's too.


	5. Meeting

Who knows how long it had been since he came here. taehyung estimated, maybe a week or two. and he would with whole confidence say that he was bored as hell. this place was too plain and political for his poor mind and delicate body.   
after having coming here, he examined himself and his this self was more beautiful than his that self. this body did not having as many scars as he did and nor was this body really thin, showing signs of starving. now in the modern time, it wasn't that he was poor, it was just that he went on extreme diet and at some point did end up in hospital. but looking at his this ancient self, he would say the owner took well-care of themselves.   
"I would definitely feel bad if I went to my habits and ruin this beautiful body." he thought as he roamed in the garden. with all his servants and the eunuch behind him. he actually felt annoyed with them following him everywhere. he knew they had to but he wanted some privacy, if they knew what it was.   
So he turned around and spoke, "I suggest that you all leave me alone for now. I'm just roaming around here and you all can see me from there", he pointed to one end of the garden," so now you all can go."   
they were all really shocked but they still complied. it wasn't that they were shocked that tae instructed them to leave him alone. it was that taehyung's now personality was a huge difference from the one they had witnessed. before taehyung would always be really quiet, not like leaving his room, let alone want to walk in such a beautiful garden.   
"hey do u think that the fever made concubine Kim like this?" one servant whispered to other. "maybe. but Concubine Kim was always in his room, so i think Concubine Kim was always thinking abt changing himself in a better one." they followed the said man with their eyes. and their hearts skipped a bit when they noticed the small, pretty smile on taehyung's face.   
In the light, falling on him and the shadow of this fallen hair casted upon his face. The way the light hits his face and makes his brown eyes shine was truly a magnificent sight. his slender hands caressed a small, fragrant flower while his pretty, angelic smile danced on his face.   
their hearts skipped a bit when they looked at the angel before them. and secretly, in their hearts they wished for their master to be always happy like this. they felt that this taehyung would change all of their life and bring prosperity and happiness in the kingdom.   
"I just hope that the other concubines stop harrassing him . it is merely because of them that Concubine Kim was like that before." A servant spoke but quickly put her head down when the eunuch glared at her.   
They were just silently watching taehyung from afar but when they heard the sound of heavy and strong footsteps their hearts skipped a beat due to fear. because they knew very well of these footsteps. they were of no other than the Emperor Jeon Jungkook. he had his generals and servants behind him as he himself had the layer of grace with him.   
" Long Live the Emperor!" they all bowed to him but he payed no heed to them. he was just abt to walk away when a question arose in his mind.   
"Which Concubine's servants are you? and where is the Concubine?"   
"Your highness, we are Concubine Kim's servants and he is there in the garden looking at the flowers to refresh his mind."   
After getting his desired answer he looked over too and his heart skipped a beat when he looked at the same magnificent sight. instructing the same to his servants he walked off alone towards taehyung, who thankfully was not too engrossed in his activity.   
But when he looked over at the man, his heart too skipped a beat. was it from fear? he thought but he was quick in greeting the emperor.   
"Long Live the Emperor." jungkook nodded to that as a greeting.   
"May I ask Concubine Kim what he is doing alone here, leaving his servants behind?" he walked forward with taehyung behind. and thank god he was behind because he was dying due to how nervous and scared he was. this was the emperor, he can not act differently. he must seem royal and elegant infront of the man. With his servants, he sometimes did joke around and talked casually but not now.   
"This Concubine merely wanted some alone time."   
"But you do know why the servant are with you and still you.." the man looked back at taehyung and the latter was so nervous and scared that you could clearly see it on his face. but jungkook just chuckled lowly and taehyung was captivated by that smile.   
"I..I um"  
"Don't worry Concubine Kim. I wasn't talking seriously. Apologies if I made you scared, that wasn't my intention." in taehyung's thoughts the emperor was not so up tight as he had thought.   
and to response taehyung just sighed in relief and shook his head. but he also unconsciously smiled. he just had a habit due to the time he spend with jimin. it wasn't his usual box smile. he just smiled small but it actually took away the emperor's breath away. So he again turned around and started walking. they walked a bit when suddenly jungkook stopped at a pond. taehyung looked over the glistening, clean water with fishes inside too. He so badly wanted to put his hand inside the cool water and feel it. and maybe jungkook did see through him, that he crouched down and put his hand inside the water with taehyung happily following his pursuit.   
"Concubine Kim seems to really like such relaxing activities." and taehyung nodded.   
if taehyung was worried abt acting weird infront of jungkook then it was useless because now when the emperor talked to him, he was supposed to reply and not nod his head. when jungkook crouched down to touch the water, he had to wait for jungkook's order that he could do it too but he immediately went in. but no worries, because in jungkook's eyes, taehyung had that childish and innocent air on him. so with a small smile he too just continued it.   
" Can Concubine Kim tell me if this desire for such things is since childhood or not?"  
and taehyung thought back to the time jimin would make him indulge in such activities to help him and make him less depressed.   
"It certainly is since childhood, Your Highness."   
"I see."   
And just like that they spend their first time together. Due to some court work jungkook left and taehyung too. but he wasn't aware of the danger he had to face here too. as soon as he was alone, in his room, away from all the people, the light in his eyes died, the small smile on his face fell in a straight line and that innocent air around him vanished.   
he had thought that the previous person was cheerful because of what he felt in his memories but that was wrong. that person was also numb just like how taehyung had became now. all those smiles were an act. because now taehyung was far from happiness, his feelings were caged and he was numb. he kept an act on thinking he was playing the role of the previous person but he was not. and if only taehyung knew, then maybe his soul wouldn't have shattered more and he wouldn't have to face the problems and dangers of the future because his innocent act had caught the emperor's eye and someone else's too.


End file.
